


Injuries and Overreactions

by misswildfire



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswildfire/pseuds/misswildfire
Summary: This one stemmed from the idea of Reader is hanging out with their turtle crush and gets injured trying to defend them. What will be the boys reactions?
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Reader, Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader, Michelangelo (TMNT)/Reader, Raphael (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	Injuries and Overreactions

You couldn’t help the big smile that had been on your face for the last 10 minutes. Your favourite turtle had dropped by your apartment after patrol, wanting to hang out. While you loved hanging out with all the boys, it wasn’t often you got to hang out with your crush one on one. Since the weather was nice for once, you decided to hang out on your roof. Despite their protests of it being late, you didn’t mind, you were a night owl anyway, and what’s a little lost sleep if it meant you got uninterrupted time with your crush? It was one you were never likely to act upon, valuing their friendship too much to risk making things awkward if they didn’t return your affections in the same way. So you kept it to yourself, looking forward to those brief moments you could spend time with them. It didn’t matter, tonight was perfect anyway.

You shouldn’t have tempted fate. Or the universe. Or was it luck? You thought to yourself as you watched your favourite turtle take a defensive position in front of you. Several purple dragons had dropped down onto your roof weapons out. Apparently it had been too much to ask to have some alone time with your favourite guy.

You watched as he moved with ease and grace, quickly dealing with any Purple Dragon who was stupid enough to get too close. His attention was split between the enemy and defending you, so he didn’t notice a Purple Dragon sliding onto the roof, having climbed up the side of the building and approaching from the turtles blind spot behind him. The blood in your veins turning ice cold, you realize what would happen if you didn’t do anything. Not wanting to shout and risk distracting him and giving the Purple Dragons an opening to do further damage or injury, you did the only thing that made sense at the time. You charged the offending Purple Dragon hoping to distract him enough or shove him off the roof or something. You weren’t really sure what your plan was, all you knew is that the idea of your turtle getting hurt because of you was not acceptable in your books.

Your plan, or lack there of, quickly backfired on you when the Purple Dragon, having some martial arts training where you had none, repelled your advanced, shoving you to the ground harshly. Your lack of training really became evident when you landed badly on your wrist, not being able to stop the scream of pain that ripped free.

  
  


**Leo**

A quick glance your way showed him that you weren’t bleeding, and didn’t need immediate attention. His grip on his katanas tightening, his awareness focused down to his enemies, taking them out swiftly with ice cold efficiency. He always practiced the belief of trying to use non lethal means, to check his strength as to not cause injuries more than strictly necessary. All that went out the window though the moment they laid hands on you.

A small part of him felt exhilarated at not having to hold back his strength with the humans and he relished it for a brief moment as he took the rest of the Purple Dragons out. When the last one fell to the ground, the light fading from his eyes, Leo sheathed his swords, quickly making his way over to you. Not wanting to remain in case more enemies came, he scooped you up and quickly moved out of the area. He wouldn’t risk you getting hurt again. Once he felt that you were both a safe enough distance away, he put you down on your feet and began examining your arm. It wasn’t until he heard you call his name softly that he realized he had been silent the entire time. He only had one question on his mind. “Why?”

“Because I couldn’t stand the idea of you getting hurt, especially because of me,” you reply softly. The blue banded turtle shakes his head. His scales and shell provided him with protection that you did not have, and he has years of training to know how to handle situations like this. You however, had been reckless and had been hurt because of it. “It looks like neither of us like seeing the other hurt.” His heart soared at the idea, did she return his affections with the same fervour? There was only one way to find out. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to yours, smiling when you shyly returned his kiss. Perhaps he should be thanking the Purple Dragons for tonight. They had given him a quite wonderful gift.

**Raph**

Looking back on it later, Raph supposes he’s never felt as much anger as he did in that moment. It exploded out of him, forcing him into a punishing pace. Forget checking his strength, he was trying to hit them with as much force as he could. How dare they hurt **you.** They would pay for their sins. If the Purple Dragons had any sort of medical coverage, it would quickly be maxed out by the end of the night with all the injuries he was leaving...if they were even alive. He wasn’t checking and nor did he care at this point, his anger forcing his attention to one thing: eradicate the enemy.

His breath coming in harsh pants, he stood there for a moment surveying the area as the last visible Purple Dragon dropped at his feet. Making sure there were no others, he turned, sheathing his weapons in his belt. Dropping down beside you, he quickly gathered you in his arms, mindful of the arm you had fallen on. “Are you alright?” his eyes quickly roam your body, needing to make sure you hadn’t been injured anywhere else.

“I’m fine,” you reply, trying to smile through the pain. You didn’t think anything was broken, to which Don would later confirm. He nods before standing up and making a hasty retreat. He didn’t want to take any chances that more Purple Dragons would show up. He kept moving until they were in the sewers, away from prying eyes before he allowed you to stand on your own. He stayed close, his hand hovering nearby, his desire to make sure that you were okay strongly warring with his fear of ever accidentally hurting you with his strength. You were so small and fragile compared to him.

“What were you thinking out there?” He demanded, anger and fear bleeding into his words, giving them a bite he didn’t really mean. You had been reckless and had been lucky you hadn’t been hurt worse. “You could have been killed! What would I have done then?”

You try not to let the anger in his voice affect you, you know he’s acting this way because he’s scared and angry. At the same time, you aren’t going to back down either. You had made the right choice and would do it again in a heart beat. “And what do you think I’d do if you were killed or hurt, huh? Did you think of that?”

It was as time stood still, both of you silently looking at the other, the only noise that could be heard was both of your breaths, ragged and harsh. The moment shattered as Raph roughly pulled you do him, his lips crashing down on yours, claiming your lips in brutal kiss. Maybe this injury had been more worth it than you had originally thought. Winding your arms around his neck, you try and pull yourself closer, never wanting his lips to leave yours.

**Don**

His mind has always been a chaotic place, many different thoughts going at the same time, working on a project, or developing a new theory. Rarely is it ever silent or focused on one thing. Seeing you injured brings his mind to a screeching halt, all of his mental processes focused now on one thing: Take out the enemy as quickly as possible so he could get to you and make sure you were safe. With the last Purple Dragon hitting the ground in front of him, it takes a moment for his brain to remember that you were injured. Once it does, he switches immediately into Doctor mode, running to your side. Deeming you safe to move, he picks you up and starts to bring you back to the lair so he can examine you more thoroughly in his lab.

“Don, Donnie, I’m fine!” you protest squeaking as he picked you up bridal style.

“How could you be so foolish?” he admonishes gently, careful to keep any anger out of his tone. “I have training and armor and my scales make my skin tougher, so I don’t get injured as easily.” You smile up at him as he continues to walk, knowing that he was going to start rambling soon unless you did something to stop him. Wrapping one arm around his neck, you pulled yourself up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. The blush on his cheeks when you pulled back was well worth all of the pain that you had experienced tonight.

  
  


**Mikey**

The moment he heard you scream in pain, his playful banter that he loved to use to distract his enemies stopped. His brothers may accuse him of being a goofball, of not having the greatest focus (okay, so meditation and him didn’t get along to well, it was just so boring, okay?) but what most people failed to realize is when Michelangelo wanted something, like truly wanted something, he could pursue it with enough focus and dedication that rivaled Leo’s. He wasted no time when the last Purple Dragon fell to race to your side, his nunchuks clattering to the floor as he dropped to his knees beside you.

“Are you okay?” tumbling from his lips, his hands hovering just over your body, wanting to check to see if you were okay, but scared to touch you and hurt you further. You could see the panic setting into his eyes, fear that there was some injury he couldn’t see. You squeak in surprise as he scoops you up and begins running back to the lair, only to have to turn around after only a few steps after realizing he had left his weapons (don’t tell Leo or he’ll be stuck doing kata’s in the dojo for the next century). His brain scattered, his only thoughts of getting you to Don to make sure that you were okay, your pleas and reassurances that you were fine falling on deaf ears. Rolling your eyes, you could see that you were going to take drastic action. Pulling yourself up by winding your arms around his neck, you kiss him on the lips, nipping at the bottom lip before pulling back. Your unexpected action caused him to stumble before quickly regaining his balance and stride.

“Now that I have your attention, I am fine okay? It’s just a sprain, it’s really not that bad,” you tell him firmly, trying to ease the fear you could see in his eyes. His pace slowed, coming to a halt. He put you down gentle, and went to back away, but you wouldn’t let him. Wrapping your arms around his neck once more, you pull him down for a hug, trying to reassure with actions and touch since words weren’t working. “I am fine I promise, but if it makes you feel better, I’ll go see Dr. Don when we get back to the lair, okay?” You feel him nod from where he had buried his face in your neck after returning your embrace. It would probably take time for Mikey to be okay after this, knowing that a human is fragile in comparison to himself and his brothers was very different from having that reality shoved in your face, but you were determined to be with him every step of the way.


End file.
